


Echoes From Afar

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Split (2016)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; any; any; don't sweat the small stuff, and it's all small stuff





	Echoes From Afar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icandrawamoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/gifts).



Their little cottage in the woods was a glimmer of goodness; it was cozy and warm, and gloriously filled with love and happiness. Even the lingering exhaustion of long days at work made purely good by the way Casey cuddled him, hugging him gently as Kevin nuzzled her neck sweetly. She hums softly to him, brushing gentle hands across his scalp and cuddling him while they share tender kisses.

Kevin is devoted to marking Casey with loving caresses, kissing her soft lips and rosy cheeks; brushes butterfly kisses softly to each of her eyelids, praises Casey with warm, affectionate words. She blushes, feels her heart swell with the endearments, and everything in her life felt heavenly, pure and beautiful, loving.

At night, they lay cuddled in bed, both so happy and joyful, Kevin promising to always love Casey, to never part from her side for the rest of his life. He kisses Casey’s forehead, giving her a fond squeeze. The hug was of love and comfort, home and friendship.

They lay together, wrapped up in each other’s arms, feeling loved and warm; the soul-mates shared sweet touches and loving kisses. Casey knew then that there was a reason to smile; she had the love of her life by her side, and a home, sweet, home full of everlasting love.

Casey can feel his love in her heart as he brushes a strand of hair out of her face. His eyes speak of such fondness for her. She palms Kevin’s cheeks and pulls their lips together in a breathtaking kiss as the white wisps of snow flutter all around them. Kevin’s heart skips a beat, his tummy flutters with butterflies as a bright smile warms his face.

Like a fairy tale, once upon a time, there is love in their hearts, a place of laughter and joy where the dreamers lay. Something akin to warmth glows in Casey’s chest as they kiss, feeling pure happiness flutter in the air. Kevin gets a little playful with her, gives her neck a small bite that tickles something silly and bubbly joyful and she squirms like an existed puppy, giggling. Kevin gets up suddenly, smiling happily.

“I wanna dance with you.” Kevin says as he pulls Casey into his arms. Casey smiles and allows herself to be pulled out onto the balcony, even as she objects, “There is no music.”

“We will make our own music.” Around the beautiful flowers, under a diamond sky, Casey beams as Kevin wraps his arms gently around her. Resting her head upon Kevin's chest, the sound of his tender heart beating soothingly is all the music Casey needs. They glide as one, smooth and gentle like waves dancing over rocks.

Their love is the sweetest motions, eyes a glow with pure devotion, smiles dancing on their faces as they sway under stars so bright. Kevin is a bit clumsey, he may have two left feet, but their love is like a dance, a constant flowing rhythm, sometimes passionate and fast, other times slow and sweet, yet no matter the pace the song remains the same; sparking happiness and purely joyful, a song that lasts from dusk till dawn.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/257520.html?thread=50847472#t50847472)


End file.
